If I lost you
by ThatWierdGirl
Summary: Who's dead? Who killed her? Who's the one that's left? Who's the one that was already dead before this happned? Who likes Ice Cream? Get to know the answers to most of those question in this story. Linn


The two of us was up on the hill, it was dark, but a thousand of fireflies lit up the whole place.

I laughed as she was running around and trying to catch them in a glass jar.

"I think we should go home, it's getting late and we don't want your brother to find out we were late, do we?" I said to her, but she didn't listen to me, she just continued laughing and catching the fireflies.

I had a feeling that somebody was watching us.

I decided to look around to see if there was somebody else there.

I couldn't find anyone, but I swore I could hear someone laugh, so I decided to go back and take my date home.

But she and the fireflies were gone.

I could hear her screaming on the other side of a couple of trees so I ran there, but I stopped for a second when I heard a gun shoot and her screaming in pain.

When I came to her side, the one who shot was gone, but she was there, on the grass, blood coming out of her.

She still had enough strength to keep her eyes open, those jade green eyes were staring into my amber ones and she gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry for ruining the date." She said and I gave her small smile before calling an ambulance.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She told me, her voice sounding weak.

"No." I said to her and shook my head. "Don't sound like if it's to late, t-they c-can save you." I finished, tears streaming down my face.

When the ambulance carried us to the hospital she was the one who lay there, bloody and hurt, but she was the one who comforted me.

"I'll be okay, no matter what happens, I'll be fine." She got out of her mouth, then she started screaming because of the pain again.

"Tell, my brother I love him." Was the last words she whispered to me before she was rushed to a room.

I sat there and cried, it was the first time since my little sister died that I cried.

After about an hour of crying and telling myself that she would be okay, a nurse came to me with a sad smile, I rose from the chair.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it." She said and even if I knew that she was going to say those words they made me fall back into the chair. It was like if all the world disappeared and all that was left was those words echoing in the darkness.

She didn't make it, she didn't make it, she didn't make it.

Of coarse she had to live, that girl chasing those fireflies, she was still alive.

She couldn't be dead, right?

"No, you're wrong, of coarse she still loves, she has to live!" I screamed and then glared at all those people staring at me.

"I'm..."

"No, she's not dead, you just think she is! She can't be dead!" I screamed and I'm pretty sure the chair broke.

I realised that she was gone, yet it felt like if she was there, but she weren't, she was already gone and it was all my fault.

It's your fault, it's all your fault.

Then I came up with the brilliant idea that she wasn't dead, she was just fooling around, being funny as always.

"Come on, love, I know you're hiding somewhere here. You're not dead dead are you?" I said into the air and started searching for her.

I couldn't stop myself from crying when I couldn't find her, I knew I got some odd looks, but I didn't care. All I wanted was her to be there.

Then I ran out of the hospital and into my car to just drive somewhere. I don't remember how, but somehow my car ended up wrecked byte side of the rode.

"You shouldn't be here." My little sister suddenly said, wait, she's dead!

"I'm dead aren't I?" I asked her with tears in my eyes.

"Yes."

"Then where is she?"

"Telling her brother it's not his time yet. You'll both live through this."

"But I don't want to live through this without you and her." The tears were now streaming down my face and onto the ground.

"It's just a dream." Someone whispered in my ear, but when I turned around, there was nobody there.

"Come on, wake up." The voice whispered again, louder this time and I did wake up.

I stared up in her face, those beautiful green eyes filled with concern were looking down at me.

"Nightmare?" She asked me, I nodded and she kissed me.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I lost you and Natalie. You died." I cried out, she hugged me and kissed me once more.

"It's okay. We're okay. Natalie is sleeping in the room next door and I'm right here." She said

"I'm not asleep." The voice of Natalie called out from the door.

"You're okay." I breathed out.

"Of coarse, why wouldn't I be? It was only a dream."

* * *

**It's the last sunday of August and therefor I'm here. Taking over your brains.**

**So at first I were going to make the dream reality, but I guess I'm just not evil enough.**

**Well this is all for this month.**

**And, little ninja cookie monsters, please try not to die before next month.**

**~ Linn~ :-)~**


End file.
